Kur and Queen: remastered
by THE NIGHTS RAGE
Summary: adopted from Crossoverpairinglover with a few twists
1. Chapter 1

_Five years ago, Gokul 'the head master of the Legion of Garuda' attempted to eliminate the threat of Kur by using the Flute of Gilgamesh regretfully it would also would kill Zak Saturday. However something went horribly wrong when the ritual was interrupt. Instead of destroying Kur Gokul unintentional released him. This allowed for the Nagas to help lead the Cryptids with him and nearly bring upon the destruction of all mankind. However something changed, Kur had lost his desire to destroy mankind and allowed them live in what remained of their shattered world._

**Morning **

Kur was awaken by the light of the rising sun shining through his window. He wearily pushed himself into a sitting position on his luxurious bed and looked out the window of his castle that the Cryptids had built 'ironically right on top of the sight of the Tomb of Kur' for him out of intact pieces of famous national monuments from around the globe, warped and fused together by Shamir. Kur looked down at his hands and scowled. He was told that the original Kur was the first dragon and an immortal who possessed unlimited power. In his current state some would think he already obtained all that, but he was still aging. Rani Nagi came to the conclusion that being born human had limited him to a fraction of what it should be as well as rob him of immortality.

"Another day in this pathetic shell of a body, and another day closer to my end."

Sighing, he got out of bed, not bothering to fix it 'the Cryptid castle staff would come in and tidy up' then went to the closet. He pulled out a black long sleeve shirt, brown pants, a pair of boots, and cloak made the pelt of a Maltese Tiger. "Serves the wretched creature right for giving me bad luck."

_"You know for a fact it didn't have a choice!" _Yelled a familiar voice in the back of his mind.

"Ah yes, how could I forget about you, Zak Saturday." Kur sarcastically said as he held his head. When the ritual was interrupted Zak and his Kur side were mentally split into separate entities. the change that made Kur stop his war on mankind was actually Zak trying to stop him. The Zak part of him began to fight back and it was interfering with Kur's goal of conquest. The continued conflict began to put too much strain on their shared body, until the two reached an agreement; Zak would allow Kur to rule if he allowed the humans to live. To this day a few human settlements still survive, and even though Zak kept his dark side under control from the inside, he also has to keep a low profile lest the Nagas attempt to permanently keep Kur in control.

_"Don't worry I'll make sure you don't forget, ever." _Zak said making his other half groan. Kur then got himself dressed and looked himself over in the mirror, noting the differences the past five years had made on him. The whites of his eyes were red, his irises were now orange, his skin tone had darkened and his hair now reached his shoulder. After a quick inspection of his person he grabbed the Claw from the holder on the bed frame and made his way to the throne room.

"Hard to believe this used to be the Neuschwanstein castle throne room wouldn't you say so Zak? The Shamir are truly masters of alteration." Kur was practically rubbing it in Zak's face that the world of humans was now all but a memory. "They did an excellent job of sprucing it up."

_"It looks horrible."_ The once captivating throne room had been twisted and warped into something Argost would dream up. Every you look you'd see carvings of dragons, paintings of Cryptids attacking humans, and vise versa.

"You just lack vision." Kur walked up the steps and sat in the solid gold throne.

"Hail Kur" Rani Nagi Said as she entered the the throne room.

_"Oh great, snake lady's here."_

Kur had ordered Rani Nagi to find a way to increase his power to its full potential. She had been at it for years and had numerous theories, all of which so far complete failed.

"Rani Nagi, I assume your here because you've found a way to unlock my full power."

"Regretfully lord Kur, I have done all that I can. If there is a way to access your full power it is clearly beyond our reach."

_"Ha! Too bad for you Snake Witch."_

Kur let out a growl and pointed the claw at Rani making her stiffen up. "Then explain to me why I should let you leave here alive." If it were any other Cryptid Zak might have tried to stop Kur, but Rani Nagi and the rest of the Naga were on their own.

"It would appear that increasing your own power is an impossibility, however I may have an alternative solution."

"Continue." Kur ordered lowering the claw. Rani relaxed and recomposed herself.

"You could find a mate." Rani Nagi said simply

"How would that help at all?" Kur questioned.

"I am unable to increase your own power, however I can use your essence and create a sort of pseudo-kur out of another human. It will not be as powerful as you, but if it were a female you may be able to reproduce. It's possible that any children you sire may be even stronger then both you and your mate when they reach maturity and with each passing generation the power they hold will be greater than the last."

_"Say what!"_

"You expect me to find some girl, then let you make her into a false Kur, then impregnate her with my spawn?"

_"She can't be serious?" _

"You are not immortal, If something should happen to you the humans would rise up." Rani Nagi would die before she let the human filth take back control of the world. If she could not preserve Kur himself then she would preserve his power. "I dread to think what will become of the Cryptids and the world should this happen."

_"Kur just waste her already she's clearly lost it."_

Kur put more thought into the suggestion. If he went through with Rani Nagi's plan he would be creating possible contenders, the humans could even some how managed to take it from him and raised the child to fight him. The mother would have to be weak and spineless enough to do as he commanded without question as well as beautiful. _'If I'm going to be stuck with a mate she might as well good looking' _ Not to mention Zak would never shut up about condemning an innocent girl to being the bride of Kur. Then it hit him, Zak could do nothing to stop his offspring from destroying mankind. They could finish the job he started, they could be even greater than him or even the original Kur. With his mind made up he stood and sent out a signal to all the Cryptids of the world.

"To all the Cryptids of earth, I command you to search the human settlements and find suitable candidates for my future queen. So says Kur."


	2. I can't go on

**My dear fans... due to circumstances beyond my control I can no longer continue with my stories. So I'm putting them up for adoption. They will go to the people who prove they can commit to them. To acquire the story you want you must write a scene of atleast 1000 words of what you think could happen and send them to me via PM. The winner's name will be posted to the next chapter, that is all.**


End file.
